Did you even love me?
by 07's Disciple
Summary: Shepard and Liara have a fight and Shepard moves out Shepard then visits somewhere where she knows she'll be some help.
1. The Argument

**A/N : Hi guys I'm back and with some very important news here in the UK it is the summer holidays now and to celebrate this fact I am going to post something every day for a week starting next Monday and then once a week until the holiday is finished (if for any reason I have to change the schedule I will let you guys know in a A/N) for now enjoy this new story.**

Shepard sat at the restaurant 'she's late again' she thought it had been two years since the Reapers had been defeated and the galaxy had once again found a sense of normality.

"Ma'am will anyone be joining you?" the waiter asked.

"I doubt it I'll just go" Shepard said as she tipped the waiter she walked back to the house she shared with Liara.

"Thanks for a lovely evening" Shepard said sarcastically as she entered the house.

"Oh was that tonight I totally forgot" Liara said not moving her head from the screen.

"This is the third time this week you forgot" Shepard said her anger slowly building.

"I'm sorry Mira work just took priority" Liara said.

"Work always seems to be your priority Liara I don't feel like I've got a girlfriend anymore Liara" Shepard said.

"I'll make it up to you I promise" Liara said normally that promise calmed Shepard down but this time it just grew Shepard's anger.

Shepard let her anger take control and she ripped the power cable from the back of Liara's screen out.

"Mira what's wrong with you?" Liara yelled.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Shepard yelled back.

"Me? I haven't done anything" Liara said.

"Exactly you haven't done anything Liara all you do is sit and look over your agents like you're their mother but there is more people in this galaxy then them" Shepard said as tears started to form.

"Give me back the cable Shepard" Liara said slowly and with meaning in her voice.

"All you care about are those damn agents Liara it's time to choose" Shepard said as she kept the tears back.

"Choose what?" Liara asked.

"You can have the cable back and be the Shadow Broker if that is what's most important to you" Shepard said as she held the cable out "or you can choose me" Shepard said as she held out her free hand.

Liara stepped forward and closed Shepard's hand and pushed it back into her chest "I'm sorry Mira this is important" Liara said as she took the cable.

The red head let her tears fall as she turned away "Shepard where are you going?" Liara called. No reply. Liara ran out of the house "Where are you going?" she called.

Shepard turned around tears falling down her face "NOW? Now you care? As I'm leaving you stop and think about me? Well I can't be in a relationship where to get the other person to look at me I have to storm out I'm sorry Liara" Shepard said as she got into her ship.

"Where will you go?" Liara yelled.

"Somewhere I'm wanted." Shepard yelled back as she flew off.

Liara turned and started to walk back to the house 'she'll be back' she thought 'she'll have to be' Liara told her self.

Shepard relaxed into her chair as she broke out of Thessia's orbit "now where to go?" Shepard asked her self she couldn't go to any of her friends because many had their own families and those that didn't would want her to try to fix things with Liara in the end Shepard could think of only one place to go to. Omega Shepard took a deep breath and put in the coordinates.

 **A/N : Now obviously this isn't the end in fact I have no idea how this will end it will be about you guys input so if you have an idea for the end for this story put it in a review or if you don't want others to know about your idea send it me as a PM any and all ideas are welcome.**


	2. The Offer

**A/N : Hey guys and here is what I was going to post yesterday it is a small chapter but leave a review if you like or dislike the way this story is going.**

Shepard took a deep breath as she landed her ship on Omega "Shepard? Aria's not expecting you" one of Aria's men said.

"yeah? well when I woke up this morning I didn't plan to come here so i guess we are both surprised" Shepard retorted.

"wow not very friendly Aria will want to speak with you" the Batarian said.

"Whatever" Shepard replied as she went to Afterlife.

"oh no trouble in paradise?" Aria asked seeing Shepard coming.

"you could say that but I'd say it's worse than trouble" Shepard said her head dropping

"how much worse?" Aria asked leaning forward

"Liara and I we split up she thought work was the only thing worth caring for" Shepard explained though she wondered why Aria was interested in her reasons for being here.

"Well what do you want from me?" Aria asked as if reading Shepard's thoughts.

"a job" Shepard said looking at one of the guards.

"Wait you want to work for me?" Aria asked with a tone of disbelief.

"yes" Shepard said.

"Why should I help you?" Aria asked with a smile

"Because how much ground did you lose to the Merc band after we kicked Cerberus off this station?" Shepard asked Aria didn't answer "exactly I can help you take it all back and more" Shepard said.

"and more?" Aria said cautiously.

"I can help you take total control of Omega and then we can move to completely wipe out the Merc band and maybe take control of the Terminus systems" Shepard said with a smile.

Aria returned her smile "OK Shepard you've got a deal get her suited up" Aria ordered her men.


	3. The Omega civil war

**A/N : Hi guys I need to confess something I never thought that this story would be as popular as it is but thanks for everyone who has Followed / Favorited this story.**

Shepard returned to Aria when she was fully geared out "it suits you commander" Aria said Shepard said nothing she just nodded.

"right so who do we hit first the Blood Pack? I mean they control a large chunk it would be easier hitting the other two without them to worry about" Zarish asked one of Aria's lieutenants.

"No" Shepard said sternly.

"ok the Blue Son's then? They have equipment we could use not to mention they are the best trained" Zarish asked.

"No we go for the Eclipse we take down their members and their Mechs will fall under our control making it easier for us to take out the other groups" Shepard stated her tone never changing Aria smiled.

"you'll listen to Shepard do what she says and come back victorious or not at all" Aria warned.

"We'll get it done" Shepard said as she lead the men away.

Taking out the Eclipse was easier then Shepard thought especially since they didn't expect anything to happen Shepard walked across the corridors that was littered with the dead mercenaries and spotted one moving she walked over to him and aimed her gun.

"No…Please…I have a family" The Merc said Shepard looked back to the others and back at the wounded man.

"so did I" Shepard said as she pulled the trigger Shepard turned around, "Zarish contact Aria tell her that the eclipse have been taken care of" Shepard ordered.

"right away" the Batarian answered.

Thessia

"Doctor T'Soni one of the agents seemed to have found the Commander" Glyph said.

"Show me Glyph" Liara said hoping for some good news, "right so I've made it into the Eclipse just as you ordered now I've got to earn their trust" the audio started "Glyph this is Agent Harrison's report are you sure you are using the right video?" Liara asked.

"yes Doctor it seems the agent didn't disable his camera resuming playback after 21 minutes" Glyph said.

"Hey Jakson someone's cutting through the door" the Agent yelled the next thing Liara saw was an explosion and armed people running into the Eclipse base soon after the gun fire had stopped Liara heard footsteps getting louder and louder,

"No…Please…I have a family" Harrison pleaded Liara was shocked by the lack of emotion on Shepard's face.

"So did I" She replied as she pulled the trigger "It seems Commander Shepard is on Omega Doctor"

"yes but why is she killing Mercenaries?" Liara asked her self.

Omega

"I'm giving you this chance to walk away" Aria warned the Turian just smiled back "We know your plans our old boss might have been more forgiving because of his appetite of Asari but I'm not so nice if I see one of your men near my territory they'll be sent back to you in a box" Flevim said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Aria said and with perfect timing the door behind the Turian exploded and Shepard entered the shot "What do you want me to do with him boss?" Shepard asked looking up but keeping her foot on the Turians neck.

"He refused to walk away and stand his men down no one wearing the Blue Son's colours walks out of there alive" Aria ordered she wondered weather the human would follow her orders but Shepard picked up the Turian and shot him to show Aria how loyal she was to the cause.

"No survivors Aria's orders" Shepard said Aria smiled as she watched her men follow Shepard with Shepard on her side Aria felt more invincible then usual but she couldn't help wonder what had caused the change in the commander.

Shepard had said something about it but Aria wasn't paying much attention she cast those thoughts aside 'Who cares why she is doing it? With her at your disposal you'll have the empire you dreamed of' Aria thought soon Zarish contacted Aria "that was quick" Aria said.

"the human's like a one woman army I think we are just slowing her down" he said.

Aria smiled "then get back here and we'll discuss the final stage of the operation" Aria ordered.

"we'll be right there" Zarish said as the call ended Aria smiled to her self once again She may be Omega but she never fully controlled it now that was going to change after the final obstacle is removed.

The battle against the Blood Pack was just what Shepard expected…costly there was hundreds dead and she knew that she had only one thanks to the Blue Son's equipment and Eclipse's Mechs, Shepard her self had found her self on the receiving end of a Vorcha's claw cutting her face the medic's said it will most likely scar but Shepard didn't care she had done it she had conquered Omega Aria congratulated Shepard for her work but Shepard was only getting started.

"When can we move to the nearby systems?" Shepard asked.

"As soon as the troops are in the Ships we can go" Aria informed her.

"You know once we begin it can only end one of two ways" Aria said "either us dead or victorious I know and I'm not planning on dying not again" Shepard said with determination "then get to the Ships" Aria said and she watched as Shepard ran for the ships.

Three weeks later Council Chambers

Ashley stood and waited for the lift to take her to the Council she had been requested for something to important to be said over a call she knew it was a mission but that was all the council was prepared to tell her when the lift stooped she took a deep breath.

And walked out Ashley immediately wondered where all the C-Sec officers were in fact the entire place seemed deserted "Ahh Commander Williams thank you for coming on short a short notice" Tevos said.

"indeed the matter we need to discuss with you is highly controversial" Sparatus said.

'that explains the lack of security' Ashley thought.

"3 weeks ago the council received a message from a refugee from the Terminus systems apparently Commander Shepard has allied with the Mercenaries of Omega" Valern said.

"why wait until now to act about it?" Ashley asked.

"We had just thought this message be a fake someone trying to blame the Council for their own problems" Tevos said.

"What changed your minds?" Ashley asked.

"This" Sparatus said and a video started of Shepard leading a group of Mercs against a small village.

"Now obviously we can't interfere with the Terminus Systems" Valern said.

"But you must go to the Teminus Systems find the Commander and find out if she…posses a threat to Council space" Sparatus said.

"Does…Does anyone else know about Shepard?" Ashley asked the council shook their heads "the only people that know right now are the people standing in this room we advise you to keep it that way" Valern said.

"I will" Ashley said as she made her way out Shepard had gone rouge but she wasn't doing anything until she found out she needs to go talk to Liara about this.


	4. The reason

**A/N : hey guys I know I've been gone for a while but getting back into the college routine took more time then i had previously imagined but I'm back now like always I'll try to post when I can whether what I post is a chapter or a new story i hope you guys like this chapter don't forget to leave a review.**

Thessia

Ashley's journey to Thessia was uneventful at best and mind numbly boring at worst. She missed the days racing across the galaxy with everything at stake. Now she and the other Spectres had become little more than glorified policemen. As Ashley walked up to the house she played back the last time she had seen Shepard and Liara together everything had seemed normal, brilliant in fact they had just purchased the house and shared a emotional goodbye to the crew of the Normandy Ashley distinctly remembered if she would ever find someone to love as Mira and Liara do.

She interrupted her thoughts as she approached the house and knocked the door swung open and Liara wrapped her arms around Ashley. "Thank the Goddess your back I knew you would I'm sorry I have a lot of explaining to do" Liara cried into Ashley's chest. "Hey Liara it me Ash not Shepard" She said Liara took a step back which allowed Ashley to look at her she almost gasped there was bags under Liara's eyes making it clear that she hadn't slept much since Shepard left. "I need to talk to you about this" Ashley said Liara nodded and lead her inside the two friends sat down. "What went wrong Liara? You two were so happy together" Ashley said concern in her voice. "It's all my fault I made a stupid mistake" Liara said putting her head in her hands. "What did you do?" Ashley asked placing her hand on Liara's shoulder. "I listened to Joker's advice".

Normandy SR-3 1 year ago

"Joker I need some advice" Liara said "Sure Liara what's up" Joker asked as his chair turned around. "I'm thinking of asking Mira to marry me" Liara explained Joker looked shocked "oh…I…doesn't that mean Shepard will have to leave the Normandy?" Joker asked "we've already bought a house on Thessia we're going to announce it when she gets back from her mission" Liara said. "why come to me for advice?" Joker asked "you have known Mira for the longest I just thought you'd have some advice" Liara explained. "Well Doctor Chackwas knows her just as well and I don't know how good my advice would be" Joker admitted. "Well if you were in my position what would you do?" Liara asked "Well…I'd want to make it a surprise like a proper surprise not one she could figure out I mean make it seem as marriage is the last thing I wanted that way when I ask it'll be even more of a surprise…but that's just me" Joker said. "thanks Joker you've given me a lot to think about" Liara said as she walked away.

Present Thessia

"Damn Liara I don't know what to say" Ashley said "there's nothing to say" Liara said standing up. "I ruined my relationship with her now she's dying because of me" Liara said "what do you mean dying?" Ashley asked. "I'll show you" Liara said as she moved to her console "these are all taken during these past few weeks as Shepard's been going through the Terminus systems can you see anything about her?" Liara asked Ashley looked at the pictures.

"Her cybernetics are becoming more visible" Ashley said "exactly her body is rejecting the cybernetics which could eventually kill her" Liara said. "So what can we do about it?" Ashley asked Liara sighed. "not 'we' Ash I'm doing this on my own I started this I need to be the one to end it" Liara said. "if you think I'm going to let you go there without some backup you're wrong I'm coming with you besides the council have set me on this mission I need to see it through" Ashley said. "ok there's one thing I have to do before we go" Liara said as she clicked a few buttons and Miranda's face appeared on the screen.

"Liara? I'm guessing you're going through with the plan then?" Miranda said. "yes we'll bring Shepard to you on Illium in a few days time" Liara said. "good it'll give me time to prepare" Miranda said. "thanks Miranda I couldn't save her with out you" Liara said. "Just…be careful Shepard isn't the same woman she was a month ago" Miranda said Liara nodded and closed the call. "To the Terminus systems" Liara said as she and Ashley made there way out of the house.

 **A/N : Also some information on how this story will end I'm thinking of doing two ending a paragon and renegade if you like so in a maximum of two chapters time it'll branch off to the two endings so yeah this story is almost done thanks to all who have supported this or any of my work I can't thank you guys enough.**


	5. Saving Commander Shepard

**A/N : Hey guys final non-ending chapter here thanks for anyone who has read this from the begging I hope you enjoyed this story and if you did don't forget to leave a review it helps knowing what you guys think.**

What's the plan?" Ashley asked as she boarded a small ship "simple we go to Omega and find her" Liara said "I don't think it'll be that easy" Ashley said "just trust me" Liara said as she ignited the engines and set off.

Shepard and Aria stood looking at the galaxy map Shepard could feel her cybernetics struggling to adjust. It was painful. "You sure you don't want me to get someone to check this out?" Aria asked. "I'm fine let's continue" Shepard said. "Don't lie to me" Aria said Shepard turned her attention away from the map and to the Asari.

"We both know that with out me you'd have no Empire so just do yourself a favor don't worry about me I've had enough with Asari that pretend to do that" Shepard said her eyes gaining a slight red glow Aria knew it was time to back off she needed Shepard's loyalty. "OK fine whatever" she said then a Batarian ran up to the two.

"What is it?" Aria asked. "we've got a ship on scanners it's headed this way" he said. "Well any noticeable marks?" Shepard asked. "No but it it's owned by…" The Batarian stopped. "owned by whom?" Aria asked. "It's saying it's owned by Liara T'Soni" he said Shepard looked at Aria. "She's finally here?" Shepard said her eyes losing some of the red glow. "Let them land we'll want to speak to whoever's onboard" Aria ordered.

"there letting us land" Liara said clearly shocked. "Why?" Ashley asked. "I have no idea they probably want to know why we are here" Liara said. "and what are you going to tell them?" Ashley asked. "some form of the truth but not all of it" Liara said as she landed the ship. "come on I'd rather not have them search the ship" Liara explained.

As they left the ship they were met by a Batarian backed by a few mechs "Aria wants to speak with both of you" he said "We're not here to see Aria" Ashley said. "oh so it's Shepard you guys are here for she'll be there to I guarantee it" he said. "She'd better or else" Liara warned she and Ashley walked away.

Both Liara and Ashley said nothing to each other as they made their way to Afterlife. "Sit and we'll talk" Aria said. "Don't you usually scan people first?" Liara asked "I did then my security got better "Aria said looking at Shepard.

"Anyway why the Spectre T'Soni scared we'll do something to you?" Aria asked mockingly. "I'm here because I choose to be" Ashley said Aria leaned forward and looked Liara in the eye"and why are you here?" Aria asked. "Shepard's dying we know how to cure her. We want to help her" Liara said. "Yeah right" Shepard said Aria looked at Shepard convinced by Liara's words.

"What you can't say you believe them?" Shepard said. "Look in the mirror Shepard it's not a good luck your cybernetics are obviously reacting to something get it fixed then come back your too good an asset to lose" Aria said. "FINE" Shepard yelled as she stormed out making her way to the hanger Ashley and Liara ran after her.

"Why are you here?" Shepard asked angrily. "Because we're worried about you" Ashley said. "No _your_ worried about me _she_ never cared it was just an act" Shepard said as she stepped onto the ship Ashley was going to say something but Liara stopped her. "Don't Miranda said that the cybernetic problems may also hinder her judgement I'll explain everything after she's cured…if she gives me the chance" Liara said as she got onto the ship.

She noticed that Shepard was on the floor. "Mira" Liara said she knelt over her. "She's barely breathing" Liara said to Ashley tearfully. "Crap you stay with her I'll get us to Illium" Ashley said as she ran to the cockpit.

Illium

Miranda and Oriana rushed around getting everything ready the meeting on Omega took shorter than expected so Shepard would be sooner then predicted. "They'll be here soon hurry" Miranda said. "Miri calm down you'll do Shepard more harm than good if you're stressing about it" Oriana said Miranda was deathly quiet. "sorry that was mean" Oriana said realising she hurt her sister.

"it's ok you're right Ori I need to be able to help Shepard and I can't do that if I'm stressed out" Miranda said as she brought out some equipment. "there all done" Miranda said then the door was knocked. "and not a moment to soon" Oriana said as she opened the door and noticed that Ashley and Liara were carrying Shepard.

"What happened?" Oriana asked. "we don't know she got onto the ship then collapsed" Ashley said. "bring her to Miranda she's all set up" Oriana said as she led the group through. "God it's worse then I thought" Miranda said seeing how bad a state Shepard was in. "You can save her right?" Liara said "I'll be damned if I let her die" Miranda said as she gestured everyone to leave.

Liara impatiently paced from side to side as Miranda worked. "Liara she'll be fine she's with the one person who knows how to save her" Ashley said. "Yeah but what…?" Liara said but was interrupted by Miranda yelling. "SHEPARD STOP SHE DIDN'T …" She yelled as Shepard burst through the door and made for the exit with Liara hot on her heels. "What happened?" Ashley asked. "I told Shepard what happened and that Liara was here she said she had to go and now she has gone" Miranda said.

"MIRA WAIT" Liara yelled down the corridor but Shepard continued "I'm sorry, I love you, Please let me explain why I did those things" Liara said Shepard stopped.


	6. Ending 1 (Paragon)

**A/N : Here is the first ending which is the happy one I hope you guys enjoy it**

Shepard turned around and with tears in her eyes she walked to Liara and kissed her. "You had me at 'I love you' I don't care about the explanations I just need to know it's real" Shepard said. "It's real I promise you" Liara said Shepard kissed her again and pulled her in for a hug Liara cried into her chest. "Shh it's ok I forgive you I'm sorry I stormed out I should have listened to you back on Thessia" Shepard said fighting her own tears. "I'm the one who should apologise I made you storm out, I put you in that situation, I should have never lied to you" Liara said. "how about we make it up to each other once we get home?" Shepard asked. "I'd like that but you need to go back and thank Miranda and Ashley" Liara said Shepard groaned as she was lead back.

2 weeks later Thessia

Shepard woke from her dreams covered in sweat and breathing heavily "Bad dreams?" Liara asked. "Yeah I keep seeing those people I killed in cold blood the lives I cut short" Shepard said Liara pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "I can't help be feel responcible for them Shepard" Liara admitted. "I know but we need to get pass this" Shepard said see looked directly in to Liara's eyes and put her hand on her stomach. "for her more then anything" Shepard said. "I can't wait you'll be a brilliant father Mira" Liara said. "thanks Liara I don't think I would want a family without you" Shepard said as she settled back down. "I love you" Liara said smiling contently "I love you too" Shepard replied and fell back to sleep.


	7. Ending 2 (Renegade)

**A/N : And here is the renegade ending I hope you guys like it.**

Shepard turned Anger clear in her eyes. "I don't care about you're explanations the damage has been done you'll have to face the consequences without me" Shepard said as she continued to walk away. Liara couldn't follow her she was frozen she had utterly ruined her chances with Shepard now innocents would be the ones to suffer for her mistakes she slowly walked back to Miranda's apartment. Shepard entered the ship and entered Omega's coordinates she never looked back.

Omega

Shepard smiled as Aria struggled for breath. On her return Shepard had suggested a drink to celebrate and Aria agreed and lead Shepard to her apartment not knowing Shepard had purchased some poison just for this occasion and slipped it into Aria's drink one small sip was all it took. Shepard watched as the Asari struggled for air and collapsed. "You never controlled me I was never just an asset I am Omega and I now rule her empire you've served your purpose Aria goodbye" Shepard said as she left the dead Asari.

Shepard walked back to the war room and looked over the map she smiled as the council had declared the Terminus systems a restricted zone. Shepard looked over her Empire and decided it felt good to have this much power she would obviously have people like Aria and Liara who would try to stop her somehow. Whether it be through false promises or manipulation she wouldn't let anyone try she was now Empress of the Terminus Systems and that was just the way she liked it.

 **A/N : And that's it I hope you guys liked this story leave which ending you guys preferred in a review.**


End file.
